


Rose of Possibility

by bunsdarien



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in time format. Jack is doing most of the talking. You must know what "Taps" is, otherwise the joke is lost. Basically, Jack watches, An Affair to Remember. Decides to try something romantic. And it all goes to hell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose of Possibility

Written 2004 with help from my co-hort in crime Chaff.

 

TIME: 7:24 a.m.  
DATE: February 14th  
LOCATION: The SGC  
SPECIFICALLY: Outside of the office of Doctor Daniel Jackson.

 

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I don't believe I'm doing this. I have butterflies floating around in my stomach. I feel like a teenager with a crush. I hope this goes well. I hope he doesn't wind up hating me. I hope he feels the same.

I'm going out on a limb here. Risking my future...but he's worth it. Great I'm babbling now.

I love him. I've been in love with him forever now. I was just too stupid and blind in my own world. Unwilling back then to give up my career for him. But now that he came back to us, I'll give up anything just to hold him in my arms. Wake up with him every morning, make sweet love with him.

I look nervously down each end of the hall, all the while whistling the theme music to Mission Impossible. My hands are shaking so bad, I fear I'm about to drop the items I hold. Okay, I can do this.

Breath in..... Get in, get out without getting caught. Yeah, how would I explain this one?

'Sorry General, I want to confess my love for my best friend. My very male best friend, so I came up with this idea while watching Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr last night. Since it's Valentine's day, I decided to leave him a pink rose of possibility. 'Lord I can hear Dear Old George now...Nah' let's not go there. Task in hand....Got to get this done...

It's early. No way Daniel's even out of bed now. Putting the spare key in the lock, which YES I swiped. I just about get it unlocked when I hear....

"O'NEILL!"

"Jesus Christ!" I yell, jumping into the as yet still closed door. My heart is pounding. I'm on the verge of a coronary here, as Teal'c hovers over me. He's staring down at me. Then he gets a glance of what is in my hand. The pink rose, and a piece of paper.

"Oh shit! Busted!" I curse. He says nothing. I just about start to calm down when I see an honest to god smile come across his lips. He bows his head downwards and turns to walk away.

I hear him say, "If you hurt Daniel Jackson...."

He doesn't need to say anymore. I find my voice and reply, "Never!" He starts whistling the tune 'Taps'...badly I might add and disappears down the corridor. He's definitely been hanging around me way too long.

Opening Daniel's door, I make my way over to his desk. I place the rose down on his desk mat. In front of it I place the paper with the poem I spent all night writing. I put my heart into writing it. Looking it over once more, I make sure it says everything I feel.

I've had this feeling  
As long as I could remember  
My heart was made for healing  
I wanna love you every January to December  
Holding back a million feelings  
That I was afraid to show  
But I want to love you forever  
I just thought I'd let you know  
With all jokes aside,  
I'm not playing games  
My love can no longer hide  
I hope you feel the same  
You are no longer alone  
Daniel, I welcome you home  
If there is a slight chance  
@1800 hrs meet me up top  
To start a new romance  
Between the two of us.  
........Jack.......

Very proud of myself, I place the note back on top of the rose and I start laughing. Who would have ever thought... Mr. Special Ops, Bad-Ass Colonel for the Air Force writing a love poem. Well I do have many talents people don't know of. And hopefully, Danny will be finding out about one of them tonight.

I walk away and stop short. I start wondering for the moment.

'Am I crazy?'

'Should I just forget about this?'

"No!" I shake my head at the thoughts. I will never know if the feelings are mutual until one of us take this step. I need to know. Today will go down as either the best day of my life, or possibly the worse.

Anxious of getting caught, I vamoose from his office. Locking the door, I head upstairs.

10:34 a.m. ~Daniel Time~

"Excuse me Captain," Daniel says. "Could you do me a huge favor and unlock my door for me?" he finishes, then nods his head downwards toward the keys sticking out of his pants pocket. The pretty, petite blonde Captain pulled them out and unlocked the door. She then placed them on top of the many books crowding Daniel's arms.

"Thank you," He said to her, smiling.

She smiled back, "You're welcome."

Using his elbow he hits the light switch on. Kicking the door shut with his leg, he made his way over to his desk. Oblivious to anything new on it, he drops the four heavy text books down and unknowingly crushes the contents on his desk mat.

"This will keep me busy for hours," he says to no one particularly, grabbing ahold of an artifact SG4 had brought back. "Definitely. Busy for hours."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15:13 hrs ~Jack~

Oh boy. Now I'm in for it. General Hammond's in stern lecture mode here. He just got off the phone with some personnel who were scared "shitless" for less of a better word.

"Colonel," He snaps at me.

'Oh boy."

"Do you care to inform me why our BIG Jaffa friend is going around the base, whistling the tune for military funerals?"

Crap! Rolling my eyes, I shrug my shoulders. A dumb founded look on my face. "I..I... don't know? Should we give him a bugle?"

Good one Jack....Stern lecture, then yelling..... Great. Well this is fun!

15:13 hrs. Daniel time 3:13 p.m.

(A knock on the door)  
"It's open," he says. Too lost in the texts that fill his desk, he doesn't notice Major Carter walk over to him.  
"Daniel," she says.

"Yes Sam?" he replies.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Would you care to join me?"

He doesn't reply. Doesn't even look away from his book. She shakes his shoulder.

"Oh. No Sam. No Thank you."

She smiles at him. Looking at the books covering his desk. Smelling the coffee airing throughout his office.

"Okay, bye Daniel," she says. he doesn't reply. She shuts the door and walks down the hall. Stopping suddenly when she hears whistling throughout the hall. Looking around she see's personnel stop short with scared looks plastered on their faces.

The sight of a Big Jaffa with a smile on his face, whistling a death tune could do that to you. Walking over to Teal'c she, grabs a hold of his arm. Next stop: Infirmary.

17:53 hrs ~Jack~

This has definitely been a long day. Tons of papers in need of signatures. Hammond on my case about Teal'c scaring away the new recruits, as well as some old personnel.

Okay breathe. You better make this up to me tonight Daniel! Now it's time to meet my destiny. Good or bad. Happy or sad, I have to know. Locking up my office, I head up top.

17:57 hrs....~still Jack~

Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean I'm not much of a romantic. Got this idea watching an old movie. An old movie in which one didn't make it to the destination because they were seriously injured. Knowing Daniel's luck....Let's see.......

Snake bait, killed by zat blast.....sarcophagus withdrawal because of a sex-crazed princess, killed by radiation poisoning, kidnapped by Guerrillas, killed..... Okay maybe this WAS a bad idea. Using my cell, I dial Daniel's office.

"Hello?" I hear him say.

I hang up. Breathe. There's still time.

18:00 hrs ~Jack~

He's always late. He'd probably be late to his own funeral. I'll wait. He's worth it!

19:50 hrs

Destiny sucks! I'm not gonna cry. Too proud to cry. I gave it my best, but I guess that wasn't enough. Should I call him? Why bother. I now know the answer. Thank god it's the weekend, I'm going home..... God I need a beer!

22:02 hrs.. Daniel time...10:02 p.m.

"Hello?" he says into the receiver..."Hello?" Click..... Back to reading he goes.......

22:01 hrs ~Jack~

Another sip of the beer, another smash to the wall. "Another one bites the dust!" I laugh. I make my way over to the dining room table and lift up the tablecloth sending the dishes I set there this morning smashing to the floor.

Had the night planned. Well, plans change. Hell, I probably would have killed him with my cooking anyway.

I drag my drunken carcass over to the 'fridge and open the door to an unwelcome sight.

"Fuck! Outta beer! That won't do." I grab my keys and stumble to the door. I stop and make one final call, just to be sure.

"Hello, Hello?" I hear him say.

I end the call. So Daniel stayed at the office. Well he just ruined my night. I'm hungry and horny and I'm going to confront him. Stumbling out, I get into my car and head toward the mountain.

22:59 hrs... Daniel time.. 10:59 p.m. ~Jack~

Bang..Bang...Bang..

"It's open!" he says.

Bang..Bang...Bang..

"Oh for crying out loud!" Daniel places the book back on top of the others and heads toward the door. Opening it he sees a very shit faced Colonel snarling down at him.

"Jack?" he says.

I guess he doesn't know what to say. I just stare at him deep and hard. I'm hot, bothered and was in the mood for making some passionate love tonight and he ruined my plans. Okay I'm drunk, and really stupid for driving drunk over here, but he's the reason.

Walking uncomfortably away from me he picks up the phone.

"Maybe I should call the infirmary?"

"No!" I yell. "Nothing wrong with me but a broken heart." Oh crap, I didn't want that to come out.

"Fuck!" Alcohol and emotions, bad combination.

"Broken heart?" he asks, putting down the phone.

"Yeah Daniel, broken heart. You should know why!" He looks at me. He's got this little boy lost look going on.

"What are you talking about?" he asks. Honestly I'm starting to think he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Why didn't you have the balls to come up and tell me no then? Huh? Don't I at least deserve that much?" The look on his face at that point went from little boy lost, to utter confusion. Maybe...Just maybe he never got the....

Trying to focus my eyes, I see books crowding his desk. Big, thick books.."Shit!"

"Jack?" He walks over to me. I start laughing. Yes people, alcohol and emotions are indeed a bad combination.

Laughing hysterically, I point over to the desk and fall backwards on my ass. Damn that hurt! He's lifting me up, and I'm laughing in his face.

"What about my desk?" he asks.

I shake my head. I can't stop laughing. Boy am I an ass. I really do suck at this romance crap. Maybe I should try to get the poem out of here before he can see it. He leave my side and walks over to the desk.

I reach out for him, but now fall flat on my face. Fuck! I'm really gonna feel it tomorrow. He looks at his books and lifts each one up. He sneezes on mark, as I try to get myself off the floor. Looking at him I see him notice the remains of the rose, along with the note. Placing the books to the side, he picks up the paper and starts to read it.

I gotta get out of here. Damn it, I've fallen and I can't get up. Where is one of those device thingies when I need one? I shouldn't of had that 7th beer. Or was it 8th. Or 9th..Oh well.

He finally looks up from reading. He looks over at me. Placing the letter on his desk, he comes and helps me up. Looking at me in the eyes, he leans in toward me. His lips are just about to touch mine when I let out a really loud belch. Great one O'Neill. He says nothing. Smiles at me and goes in for another one. Our lips touch, his mouth so smooth. His tongue lapses around mine.

Then I pass out.

In his arms, I pass out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

February 15th

Unknown hours: ~Jack~

"Oh God.. What's that smell!?" Waking up nauseous and with one hell of a headache, I look around to see where I am. I'm home in my bed, but how did I get here? I remember being at the base with Daniel then....

Oww! My ass is killing me! Oh yeah, I fell. Now, how the hell DID I get back home?

"Good, you're awake." Is that Danny?

"Daniel," I say, "How did I get home?"

He smiles at me as he walks over to my bed.

"Teal'c and I brought you here right after you passed out in my arms."

"Second question: What fucking died in here?"

"Well," he replies "It smells like YOU did, but it you're referring to the smell of food, that's breakfast."

I reach my hand up and place it on his cheek.

"Jack," he says placing his hand over mine to lean his face into my touch.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Can you forgive me?"

I smile at him. I pull him down towards me and just as we are about to share our second kiss, Daniel places both his hands upon my chest to hold himself back from my lips.

Saying, "Jack! Could you PLEASE go brush your teeth first!!? And speaking of hygiene, a shower wouldn't hurt either!"

"OK Daniel, but only if you join me."

~Hours later~

As we lie in bed together, hours after getting to know each other's 'hot spots' he lifts his head from my bare chest.

"Jack..." he says, looking so damn sexy naked and sweaty. "Did I miss someone's funeral? Teal'c seems to have the tune 'Taps' stuck in his head."

"Daniel. Don't ask!"

~Back at The SGC~

"General?" Siler calls his Commander.

"There seems to be a problem with Teal'c."

"Christ! What is it now?"

"Um, He's walking down the halls humming the bridal march."

The end....


End file.
